Silver and Lucas
by summer09
Summary: Silver moves to Tree Hill after the departure of Ethan. She comes there to start a new life, and ends up falling in love with Lucas. She becomes good friends with Brooke Davis. But will Peyton do? Suspense, and twist. Silver becomes pregnant.


Silver got on board the plane in Beverly Hills. Her stomach turned, and she looked at her phone. Scrolling through pictures, videos of her closet friends at home made her wonder about her decision. _"I am doing the right thing right?"_ She asked herself. Shaking her head softly Silver turned off her phone, and closed her eyes shut. The pilot's voice came over the cot pit. _**"Ladies and geltman please turn off all electronics, and devices till further notice. We will be arriving in Tree Hill around 7:45 PM. Thank you flying Virgin America with us this evening. Please sit back in relax, and enjoy your flight." **_The pilot said. Sitting back Silver felt the plane taxi down the run way, and her hands shook. Breathing in and out slowly she was glad to be up in the air now. When she able to use her I-pod she placed the ear phones in her ears, and listened to, 'Kings of Leon.' The flight to Tree Hill seemed short, and when the plane landed she got off, and placed her back-pack on her shoulders, and Channel purse. Turning on her phone she made a call to her sister Kelly, _"Kelly I made it. Just wanted to let, you, know. I got the keys for the car. Thanks, and I love you sis."_She said, and hung up after she was done talking. Walking down to the baggage claim Silver got her bags, and headed out the car in the parking lot. Once she got to the car, and placed the bags in the trunk she got in, and turned on the engine. The car was chilly due to the rain storm that was on outside. Silver turned the heater on, and began to drive out of the parking lot. Making her way down the road she passed cafes, restaurants, clothing stores. Her mind started to flash back to the kiss she shared with Ethan at prom, and her hazel eyes began to tear up. Pulling over she parked near the river court, and got out of her car. "I'm not going to cry," she told herself, and completely broke down into tears. Sobbing violently she couldn't stop, and fell to the ground. Her whelps made her voice weak, and body weak as well. Silver's whole body shook in the process of the crying. A few moments passed, and she pulled herself together. "Calm down." She said in a low voice. Getting up from the ground she walked to the river court, and looked around. The place was beautiful, and nice. A good place to think, and just chill. Making her way to the bench area she saw the basket ball hoops, and smiled. Basketball was a cool sport. Taking a seat on bench Silver looked around, and then down. She must have sat there for a while, till she was brought out of her dase. Her eyes flickered opened, and her long dark brown hair blew in the wind. She tugged on her t-shirt, and fixed her blue faded jeans. Standing in front was a man. Blonde, hair and tall. His eyes were like magic. Smiling at the man he spoke, "hey you okay?" He asked.

Silver smiled, "Yes. I'm fine. Well, I think." She said to him.

Lucas grinned. "So. You new to town?" He asked with a smile. "Lucas... Scott." He extends his hand out.

Silver smiled, "Erin, well you can call me Silver." She shook his hand back.

Lucas gazed at her with a smiled, "nice to meet you Silver." Shaking her hand he let go.

"Nice, too meet you too Lucas." Her smile grew. "You play basket ball?" She asked curios.

Lucas nodded his head, "yes I do. Ever since, I could remember. Tell me Silver why do you look so down?" He asked wanting to help her.

Silver paused. Great her life story she thought. Thinking of what to say she began, "long story,"

Lucas sat down next to her. "I have time. All ears open." He said.

Silver smiled. "Ok, well here it goes," She started off, "I'm from California first off, and back home a lot happen. During prom I kissed my best friend. Well, he moved. Things got so out of control, and I needed a change. I just want a life full of better things, and to be happy again." Her voice trailed off.

Lucas placed his hand on hers, "that's a lot. Wow sorry. Hey you will like it here Silver I'm sure. Umm, do have a place to stay?" he asked her.

Shaking her head no, "not yet, hopefully soon." Silver looked at Lucas.

Lucas looked back and thought of an idea, "stay at my place I have an extra room. Rent is good, and it is nice there too." He smiled. "Please," he asked her.

Silver smiled at his offer. "Are you sure Lucas?" Silver asked. "I would love too." Silver agreed.

Lucas beamed with a smile. "Silver it will be great!" Taking her hand in his he walked her to the car, and showed her to his place. When they arrived at the house he helped her with the bags, and went inside the house with Silver. "Welcome home." Lucas laughed.

Erin laughed, and grinned. "Nice place. It feels so cozy, and warm." Walking to the room that was now hers she placed her bags on the bed. "Nice room." Looking at Lucas she hugged him. "Thank you are so, kind, and sweet Lucas." She said stilling hugging him.

Lucas hugged her back, "Your welcome." The rest of the night went good, and nice. They talked about their lives, and hobbies. For hours they talked, and when it was around 4 AM Lucas looked deep into her eyes, and kissed Silver.

Silver smiled, and kissed him back. "I'm starting to like you a lot Lucas." Silver said.

Lucas smiled back, and paused between the kiss. "I am too." He replied back. Touching her face Lucas kissed her again.

As the first week in Tree Hill got off to a good a start Silver was falling in love with the place. She was happy. Working at the local café she was earning a great salary, and did up her room at Lucas's house. She was also falling in love with Lucas. And so was Lucas himself. It was early morning on a Friday, and Silver was eating some cereal. Lucas came into the kitchen, and kissed her cheek, "Tonight I want you to come too Tric with me. I'm meeting some friends." He said.

Silver smiled. "Sure that would be great Lucas. I'll have to find a perfect outfit though." She smiled.

Lucas took a sip of his coffee, and smiled. "Whatever you pick will be great."

Ch. 2 meeting the gang.


End file.
